Where Are You Taking Me?
by Signature.Hot.Chocolate
Summary: Edward takes Bella on a car ride to a secret location and is giving away nothing. BellaEdward. One-shot.


Where are you taking me?

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

She was more than a little bit grumpy having been woken up at an ungodly hour earlier that day, had several layers of clothing thrown from her closet at her head while she tried to bury herself in a mass of blankets before being frog marched to the shower.

After this less than pleasant wake up she had been hustled into Edwards waiting car. He just grinned and patted her thigh like he had every time she had asked the same question but still would not answer her.

She felt like pulling her hair out in frustration, and would have punched him in the arm if it would have had any effect of the immortal man. Instead she settled for glowering out the window at the scenery that seemed to zoom past her window.

She didn't dare glance at his speed for fear that she would start hyperventilating. His hand on her leg was doing a good enough job at keeping her breathless.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat she decided to try a different kind of persuasion to get the answers she wanted. He looked away from the road and raised an eyebrow in question at her change in demeanour. She bit her lip in what she hoped was an enticing expression and leant close to his face.

Her lips hovered an inch over his, and she forced her eyes to remain on his rather than closing in pleasure as his sweet breath washed over her face in cool waves. His breathing, although unnecessary gave away his arousal at having her take the first step, and he was close to panting in anticipation. He almost groaned his disappointment when she bypassed his cold lips all together and instead moved along his sharp cheek bone toward his ear.

Taking the smooth white lobe between her teeth and gently tugging she breathed the question again between quick flicks of her tongue.

"Where are you taking me?" she put on her best seductive purr and probably failed miserable. Edward now fought back a grin, realising her intention and shook his head in response.

"You will have to wait and see," he told her laughing when she slumped back to her own side of the car and folded her arms across her chest with a huff; resuming her observation of the slowly thinning blurry trees that lines the highway.

Edward chuckled at her sour expression and turned his gaze back to the road, deftly overtaking a semi-trailer and sliding back into the lane before taking an unmarked exit. As buildings and houses began to replace trees and blue sky Bella had a sudden moment of understanding.

"Seattle?" she asked, surprised he had been so secretive about taking her there.

"Yes," he replied, giving nothing more away.

"What are we doing in Seattle?" she asked, Edward had never been with her further than Port Angeles, where the population was still relatively small and temptation was less of a threat. He had said it himself, Seattle had too many people, and one missing person wouldn't be noticed.

"You will see," he grinned and turned into an all day underground parking complex, sliding into a space that seemed too small for his Volvo and swiftly cutting the engine. She watched him roll the white sleeves of his shirt down and button the cuffs before donning a pair of dark sunglasses and getting out of the car.

He was at her door before she even had a chance to blink and helped her out. She smoothed the dark blue cardigan he had thrown at her, realizing it wasn't something she had in her wardrobe and he must have bought it for her. Shivering slightly she did top button up against the slight chill before looking up to find him watching her.

"What?" she asked but he just smiled, happy as can be and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the elevators at the end of the parking space and out onto the busy street. Keeping a firm grip on her as they darted between the peak hour foot traffic she was surprised when he drew her down a low flight of stairs that she wouldn't have noticed if she had been passing on her own.

The staircase was lit but ancient looking wall lamps, which bathed the rich wood and Edwards skin a golden hue and stopped short at a set of massive double oak doors. The small golden plaque above the doors read:

_Books: New and Old_

That was it; Bella began to wonder how Edward (or probably Alice) had managed to find this place. Letting him take the lead she followed him into the most fascinating Library she had ever been in.

Wall to floor shelves showcased books that had been out of print for almost three centuries, tables and chairs and lectures were stacked with even more volumes of great value and rarity, some even as thick as her waist and probably twice as heavy.

"This is amazing," she breathed, grinning at Edward and approaching the first table. She didn't notice him wandering off toward the counter that was weighed down with even more books, waiting to be processed and shelved. She barely heard the soft murmur of his voice as he spoke the shops elderly owner.

She became so lost in reading the spines of books, afraid to touch most of them for fear they would turn to dust beneath her clumsy fingers that she jumped startled when Edwards hand settled on her shoulder. She turned to find him watching her with shining eyes, before noticing that he held a small red leather bound book in his hand.

He noticed her attention and held the gift out to her. She gripped it carefully and turned the first page since the cover held no indication as to what it contained.

"William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet" she read aloud and looked up to find Edward watching her reaction carefully, afraid she would reject the gift.

"It's a very rare copy, I thought … I thought since your copy is about to fall to pieces that you would appreciate a new copy," he said quickly.

"But this must cost a fortune," she said, changing her mind and trying to hand it back to him. She couldn't accept expensive gifts from him, it just wasn't fair and she could make do with the copy she had – even if it was missing a few pages and the print was wearing so faint she had memorised the parts she could no longer see.

"Alice was the one who found it, we are just picking up. You wouldn't want to upset her by giving it back now would you?" he said, giving her the puppy dogs eyes and leaning in close so she had no choice but to do what ever he asked. Bella had jumped off cliffs to hear that persuasive voice.

She looked between his pleading expression and the precious book in her hand before biting her lip and nodding once. Edward brightened instantly and grabbed her waist to bring her in for a hug, Romeo and Juliet crushed between them.

His lips descended on hers but stopped a fraction before contact was made. "Good then you wont be so upset that she also bought us tickets to see the play tonight," he murmured.

Bella had a brief thought before her brain went to complete mush that he was much better at persuasion than she was. But instead of despairing at the inequality of it all she threw herself into the kiss and decided for once in her life to be happy for what she had.

* * *

They exited the theatre in a crush of other enthusiastic patrons and stepped out onto the pavement that was surprisingly busy for such a cold night. Bella hunched into the cardigan, grateful for its soft warmth. 

"So?" Edward asked, leading the way back to the parking complex, his hold on her hand tight as if he were afraid to loose her in the dark.

"So much better than the movie, I am beginning to appreciate Alice's surprises although the exclusive box seats were a little much," Bella said, punching the elevator button and watching the doors close.

"Alice will be Alice love, but I am glad you liked it," Edward replied pulling her into another hug, loving the feel of her shivering frame against his.

"I loved it," she whispered against his throat, kissing him briefly before pulling away.

"I love you," he replied, watching a blush wash down her cheeks and neck.

"I love you too," she said and squealed in surprise when he punched the elevators emergency stop button and kissed her once again. They would make it to the car … eventually.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
